A New Morning, Safe and Loved
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: A simple one-shot, full of cheese, fluff and a side o' fluff, HikagexKatsuragi, where they share a morning together, one of many. Read on, and enjoy.


**A New Morning, Safe and Loved**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

It was very early that morning. The sun was rising, its shine slowly pushing back the velvety dark of the previous night.

As beautiful and enchanting as this sight may be, the sight inside the dorm room the light of the rising sun was spilling into from the half-way parted curtains was many, many times more beautiful.

Two ladies, in the prime of their youth, lay on the soft if not slightly small bed in the Spartan-looking bedroom.

They lay on their sides, one cradled in the arms of the other.

Katsuragi was wide awake as she held and cradled her beloved friend, her very opposite. The buxom, energetic, flirty blonde once thought this golden-eyed Hebijo fighter in her arms didn't feel a thing, not a shred of emotion. And really, with a background like hers, who could blame her?

Still, during the events leading to the fall of the Hebijo Academy, Katsuragi finally, at long last, broke through Hikage's shell, and once they were reunited sometime later, they had time to spare to finally get to know each other.

One thing led to another, and soon enough, Katsuragi felt unwavering, intense affection for her opposite friend, and she wasted no time in confessing that one time they were at a ramen shop.

"_Hey Hikage-chan~ You know? I love you!" Katsuragi looked absolutely radiant as she beamed a thousand gigawatt smile at the greenette sitting on the stool next to her._

"…_*sluuurp*" went the girl as she finished her mouthful of noodles from her bowl. Katsuragi kept smiling. The Hebijo just stared at Katsuragi with her deadpan expression…but the blonde saw a glint of *something* in that golden, stoic gaze. Something warm, and inviting. _

"_Be my girlfriend?" Katsuragi kept smiling. Hikage wiped her mouth with a napkin and set her bowl back down on the bar, and then reached for Katsuragi's hand, gently intertwining their fingers._

"_Sure, alright. I'll be your girlfriend, Kat." She replied firmly, and there was a tone of tenderness in her soft voice, alongside the usual cold demeanor._

_Katsuragi had then wrapped her arms around Hikage's slim waist and leaned in to land a soft, gentle kiss on her lips, a kiss Hikage slowly and sort of clumsily reciprocated a moment later._

_A certain brown-haired, violet-eyed young girl had just so happened to catch the two ninja girls in the act, and she fell off her own stool with a huge nosebleed, her cat-like friend panicking next to her. _

"_K-Kayo-chin?! What the-?! Again-nya?!"_

That was a few months ago, and Katsuragi and Hikage's budding relationship was truly something magic, at least in the blonde's eyes. She was pretty certain Hikage felt the same way, though.

Speaking of feeling, Hikage had truly come a long way since her emotionless ways. The greenette knife-wielder was still often soft-spoken out in public, yet she was just a bit more chatty when she and Katsuragi were alone…and particularly, during their more intimate trysts.

And really, nobody could blame Katsuragi and Hikage for indulging in the pleasures of the flesh with each other.

But anyway, the two lay there on Hikage's bed after a night of simple yet fulfilling cuddles and other such affectionate actions, a night of caresses in the most enticing clothing they wore, lingerie Katsuragi and Hikage bought for each other as their anniversary presents, lingerie they were still clad in that morning.

Her eyes glimmering with love and her heart soaring, Katsuragi squeezed Hikage a bit more, and the greenette answered by gently nuzzling the bubbly blonde's generous bosom, gently kissing the top of the girl's big and beautiful breasts, making the blonde coo contentedly and caress Hikage's rich green locks with one hand, and moving her other hand to gently trace her fingers along the Hebijo's unique, intricate tattoo on her left side, her fingers leaving warmth in their trail on the beautiful ink.

Hikage pulled her face away from Katsuragi's breasts to move up and cup the girl's smooth, blushing cheek and taking a good look at her beloved, the relentless, never-give-up fighter who had first made her _feel _something.

The glow of the sun, now a little more above the horizon, coming in from the open curtains made Katsuragi look gorgeous, almost ethereal, like an angel…a buxom, energetic, slightly perverted, but loving and faithful angel.

"Beautiful…" Hikage let out and Katsuragi blushed slightly more, before leaning in to brush her lips against the greenette's.

The gentle touch of their lips sent warmth spreading through their bodies, and soon, the two beautiful, curvy ladies deepened the kiss, moving their soft, pink lips against the other's, tilting their heads for a better angle, tracing tongues against lips for access into hot, wet mouths.

After they broke the kiss, a few good minutes later, the two lay there, curled up together, cuddling as close as they could, the baby-blue and mint-green of their lingerie and their hair colors being almost the only way to tell them apart.

"Hikage-chan…baby…what do you feel~?" Katsuragi dared break the gentle silence. Hikage didn't mind one bit, though.

"I feel…safe. I love you, Kats." The Hebijo spoke stoically as usual, but just a bit softer, with that usual hint of affection Katsuragi knew so very well. She giggled and kissed Hikage's forehead.

"I'm glad. I love you too, babe~" She replied, before deciding that their day ahead could wait a bit longer.

So, the two lovers went back to sleep, content, happy, and in love.

_**~FIN~**_

**Author's Notes:** O…k. So, this happened. What happened here, exactly? I dunno. LOL I just had this image of Kats and Hikage cuddling in bed in the morning…and, well, I guess I decided to maybe give it a go, ne?

Well, either way, do let me know what you thought of this little piece of fluff and cheese, m'kay~? :3

Now, as for dedications, well, I wanna dedicate this story to my awesome friends Roxius and Sketchy Tetra, but also, to my new inspiration in the "Senran Kagura" section, EvilFuzzy9. I have no idea if she ships these two, but either way, here's to you, people. ^o^

So, please, all you beautiful people fans of "Senran Kagura" yuri love, do leave me a nice review with your thoughts and feelings on this piece, 'k?

Have a nice day, or good night, or good morning!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
